Ginger
Ginger Grant, one of the main characters, was also on that 3-hour Tour, she is a famous actress, it is said throughout the show that she has met many famous old stars like Cary Grant. She was played by actress Tina Louise. Personality Profile Ginger is the classic Hollywood type movie star actress, she is constantly reciting lines from her old movies and in plays always lands the lead role. Ginger is sometimes often very calm, but can be spooked easily by bats, and things like that. Any man worth his weight in hormones would give his right arm to be stuck on an island with Ginger Grant. Ginger is an alluring and sexy actress, reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe, who persists in worrying about her gowns, her appearance, her career, and Hollywood gossip. Ginger follows a fascinating moral code. While Ginger's extraordinarily flirtatious and shapely, she never tried to advance her acting career on the casting couch. She's always willing to use her seductive powers or acting ability to help her fellow castaways. She diverts any visitor to the island, and she eagerly suggests plans of action based on parts she's played in movies. Ginger lives in Hollywood, California, and has an agent whose name we never learn. She once sang in a club in Waikiki, Hawaii, played a nurse in one episode of Ben Casey, and had minor roles in a remarkable number of Hollywood pictures. At the time of the shipwreck, Ginger was scheduled to play the lead role of Cleopatra in the Broadway production of "Pyramid for Two" - a part she's convinced would have rocketed her to stardom. Since she only brought one gown with her, she sews other gowns together from Mrs. Howell's remnants and fabric that washes ashore. She even made one dress from Gilligan's duffel bag. Ginger can't swim, and she can barely cook. She's always assisting the Professor (the only man on the island she truly desires), entertaining the other castaways with her singing and acting, or nursing the other castaways back to health. Her one regret in life is that she didn't pursue a career in nursing. Ginger shares a hut with Mary Ann. They aren't best friends, but they fish, take mud baths, sew, cook, and do the laundry together. Outfits Giner has various outfits throughout the seasons, many of them include long dresses some have long sleeves and others have short sleeves and they vary between different colors.she wears gilligans bag Trivia *It is unknown how Ginger got all of her dresses on the island. In "Two on a Raft", she mentions how she only has one dress. In "Three Million Dollars, More or Less," she says she made one dress out of Gilligan's duffle bag, and yet he is seen with it in many episodes afterwards. She also wears a dress made out of the SS MInnow blanket! *In the epsiode where Gilligan goes bald, he gives Ginger a blanket to cover herself because his starch causes her dress to fall apart! {Although a connuinty goof would have all the castaways cloathing coming apart-as Gillgian was doing everyones laundry!} *When Mr. Howell wants something from Gilligan, he sends Ginger to persuade him. *Before she became a actress, she was an assistant to a mind reader then to a fortune teller and a fake shiek *She also dated a lot in hollywood *She won a loving cup in a contest and can speak a little spanish *When she hears from Wrongway Feldman that her roommate Debby Dawson has become a famous broadway actress, she nearly has a nervious breakdown. *She also has a picture of her favorite actress {herself!} *Although the comedy gives the impression that Dawn Wells was a teenager to Ginger grant older woman, Wells was 26 and Louise was 30. *When Mad Dr Boris Balinkoff turns Ginger into a human robot, he tries to kiss her-and she slaps him silly! *When Ginger tries to persude the Robot XR-1000 to get her off the island, the emotionless robot says "Tilt" and steam comes out of its ears! *Although she appears in other castaways dream sequences; Ginger is the only castaway to never have a dream sequence herself! {gilligan has at least seven dream sequenes; the skipper dreams he's a pasha surrouned by a harem of women; the professor dreams he's Cary Grant surrouned by female groupies; Mr Howell dreams he is spolied by women; Mrs Howell dreams she is Cinderella; Mary Ann dreams she is mortally sick in a Soap Opera hospital} *Among the roles Ginger plays: a psycharist; a nurse; dental assistant; old woman; princess; cleopatria; dancing girl; harem girl; ships passenger; saloon owner ; woman in red; olphia; Cinderella stepsister; agent 37-26-38; spy 36-25-36; spy 00 36; spy 5/Gilligan's finance; member of Gilligans cabinent; human robot; fortuneteller/medieum; barber; wife of Vampire Gilligan; "evil twin" Eva grubb; USO Show girl Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Passengers Category:Main Characters